Blood & Loyalty
by lonesome123
Summary: The half brother of Rusty walk to the woods one day than meets wild cats, then his life is change forever but what happens when sandpaw caths his eye. ;)
1. prologue

_The night was cold and wind was fierce. I look over my sholuder to see a RiverClan warirror make their way over to me._

 _I lungeng at him slashing his nose and his cheek than I let him go running with his between his legs. Than all of a sudden im being pinned down, I look up to see swiftclaw!_

 _"Suningrocks belongs to ThunderClan!" I say as he slashs my leg_

 _"Your worng! Suningrocks belong to RiverClan" He hissd thew his teath, ready to bit my to my death but I got the upper paw and bite into his neck teaing his thought out_

 _"You lose" Are the only thing I say as he drops dead._

 _"Bluefur!" Redtali came up to me "Wairrors do not kill in battle!" Redtali tells me._

 _" No time for it thers too many RiverClan warirros we must reteat!"_

 _"No! Nver ThunderClan will not lose this battle"Bluefur said sith deteration in her vioce_

 _"ThubderClan will honner you bareness bluefur, but we can not win this battle, not this time" Redtali looks away form her "ThunderClan reteat!" Redtali yowled out to the ThunderClan cats, they flee._

 _But bluefur doesn't obey him she turns around to fight off two other cats. She slshes them up and down makeing them flee for the tress._

 _But the last warirro pins Bluefur to the ground slshing her flanks, Suddenly the wight liffed as she looks up to see Redtali battleing the last cat._

 _Bluefur and Redtali fought the wairro like tiger and lion together, they send the cat fleeing for the tress like a kit looking for its mother._

 _But suddenly Bluefur pinned down Redtali._

 _" Bluefur what are you doing!" He doesn't get to say anything else because Bluefur rips out his throat and his bolod gets everywhere the gorund and Bluefur furs "Night Night Redtali say hello to StarClan for me" Bluefur says az he takes his last beath, the last thing he see is Bluefur grinning with Mischief behind her eyes...Than blackness._

(Bluefur furs lol


	2. Chapter 1

Okay soooooooo socogor is not in this but tiny is

The day was warm whilie tiny was hunting than all of a sudden he picks up the sent of a rat he drops and looks around trying his best to locate it

Than a bush moves a little he slowly creps up to it and than a twig snaps behind him the rat looks up and runs.

Angery of who ever ran away his kill he looks up but no ones theres than he comes back in his Toleg nest with his thing of death around his neck he lays in hiz bed for a min before getting up and walked over to his food bowl and takes two mouthfulls and almost dies

Tiny walks out of his nest knowing that his ToLegs are already gone finely he could go outside

"Hey!" The flame colored tom his haft borthef Rusty he had been a populer cat around he "Hey what you up to?" Rusty asked

" I dont know mabe just go out into the woods" He said an eyed the forest, hes been wanting to go out there for a whilie now he mightb as well go.

"Well I wont keep you waiting go on young one" he said " Just be careful little bro got it? " Rusty said a bit of bortherly tone in his words.

" Of couse ill be back by mealtime bye" Tiny said as he bounced of into the woods

IN THE WOODS

Tiny found himself huntting a rat when he went up to get it a twig snpped. Hiz pery looked up at him than fleed.

Can he at lest get a rat without a twig snpping around here!

But then there was a flash of gery than tiny got knoked over, but he got up quikly and aimed a blow beford running back but he olny got back a little before he turned around to see the danger.

There standing befor him was a cat looked the same age as him.

"Who are you" he mewed condify. He was surpized when the cat didn't attck him aging.

"Hi there kitypet, whaf is a cat like you doing out here" The gery tom mewed " By the way im gerypaw ThunderClan Apprentice" greypaw said " Whatz yours?" He ask tiny.

"Tiny" He said as he ruffed up his fur to make him look bigger than he was.

" Suts a little kitypet like you" Gerypaw said

"what is a kitypet?" Tiny asked because whatever he was he didn't want to be it for.sure.

"a kittypet iz a cat who is cared for Tolegs, your juzt a toy to them" Gerypaw said fur fuffed up " having no life at all"

" well Indont like it as much as you do" Tiny said ya he didn't liked it he hated it ever part of it

Gerypaws eyes widen as he sinffend the air" qiuky you have to go I smell cats from my Clan run" Gerypaw said but tinys paw were forzen like he couldn't move.

Suddenly two large catz, biggsf than gerypaw came out to them.

" Gerypaw who is this you have found on are territory" The gigint large cat that looked like a lion.

" This Is tiny" Gerypaw said " hes a kittypet, no harm" Gerypaw said " That big cat over there that looks like a lion is Lionheart my mentor and the other one that looks like a tiger thats tigerstar his my leader"

"Thank you for the interdution gerypaw"Lionheart said the words powerful like a lion.

" You were a natural fighter that skill can be used in battles" Tigerstar said " Would you like to join ThunderClan?" He asked tiny. " You could trained as an apprentice with gerypaw and the other apprentices to be come a warirror?"

Tiny fet so.good to know that he a good fighter by a Clan leader

"" c can i think about" tiny asked

"Lionheart will be here at sunhigh tomorrow well see you than" TigerStar said and than walked away. tiny went back to his nest to think.


	3. chapter 2

At sunhigh the sun was at highest ponit wihilie tiny was outside waiting for Lionheart to atcpt his offer to join the clan.After a few min of waiting he finely picked up the sent of Lionheart. He wipped around to see a bursh move as Lionheart came out." You have a lot to learn young Apprentice, even the tniyest kits know when anorther clan cat is near" Lionheart said as he gave tiny a nod." Can you tell that not alone?" Lionheart asked. Tiny tilted his head up and snfit,"TigerStar and Gerypaw aren't with you?" Tiny said as Lionheart said." Very good" Lionheart flicked his tali, a larg wihite tabby tom cam out

" Hello there young one" The tom said

" This is Whitestrom a ThunderClan senior Warrior"

" Well tiny what do say are you going to join ThunderClan?" Lionheart said " i'll come" said tiny

" Well lets get going than, its not that far from camp" Whitestrom said as they paded off tiny following

AT CAMP.

" Were close to camp now" Lionheart said

" Use your nose tiny you must be able to smell it" Whitestrom said as he looked at tiny

Tiny snifed the air

" I smell cats" Tiny said, as Whitestrom paded up to him " There will be a time when you know each cats by sent" Whitestrom said as Lionheart walked off

They paded up to a little entrance and as they enterd tiny saw a lot of cats but the one he only spotted a familiar faces gerypaw and TigerStar

TigerStar came up to them

" You came, how'd he do on the way back?" TgerStar asked Whitestrom and Lionheart

" He ketp up the pace back there very good" Lionheart said

" Then I shall announce his arrival to the clan" TigerStar said as he leap onto the Highrock

" Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey drawing beneath the highrock for a clan meeting" TigerStar addressed the clan as they came to sit in front of the big rock.

" never in so long have we have so few apprentices in training, ThunderClan has decided to take in Outsiders, I have been able to find a cat who is willing to join and train as an apprentice to become a warrior TigerStar leaped down off the highrock to stand in front of tiny

" From this moment on until he has earned his Warrior name this Apprentice will be called tinypaw" TigerStar said as he looked at at tinypaw with proudness in his eyes

" This cat is a kittypet look at at his collar it's a mark of the twolegs" A dark brown taby hissed

" He'll be to soft to become a warirror, we dont need another soft mouth to feed" he hissed so more

Lionheart bent down to tinypaws leaval

" Thats Longtali he smells your fear, and so dose the rest of the clan"

That jiggling will make him of worst hunter at worst" Longtali said as he stared tinypaw down.

" are you going to let him win over the clan or not" Whitestrom said to him

Tinypaw steped forward and said

" Stop it" trying to sound confident

" Make me" Longtali hissed as he ran forward unleashing his claws than nicked tinypaw on his sides

Tinypaw Unleashed his too and got a good blow at his flanks as he hears the other clan mates encouraging Longtali what to do

Longtali got away as tinypaw went to swipe at his paws, just when tinypaw thought he was going to give up Longtali got ahold of tinypaws collar and began to squeeze it against his neck trying to strangle him

When tinypaws eyes stared to cloud with black dots the collar ripped off of tinypaw and tinypaw quickly recovered from it and ran up to Longtali to claw one of his ears blood went everywhere.

everyone was shocked l Longtail looked around the clearing and raced off.

" The kittypet has loss his collar in a battle for his loyalty, Starclan has. spoken this cat is welcome to ThunderClan" TigerStar announced

" Tinypaw, Tinypaw Tinypaw" The cats around the clearing some reluctantly but said iy anyway paded up to

" Come on lets go get some fresh-kill then go to the apprentice den" graypaw suggested tinypaw nodded in response.

 **AND THATS HOW IT ALL STARTED** **AND BECAUSE IM LAZY**


End file.
